Investigators from the University of Iowa request support to purchase a Varian Unitylnova 4.7T Magnetic Resonance Imaging System for study of mice in vivo. These investigators comprise a convivial and collegial group of research faculty from 8 departments in 3 colleges within the University of Iowa, ranging in rank from Assistant Professor to Department Head. They share an abiding passion for pursuit of mechanistic understanding of cardiovascular disease. These pursuits arise from backgrounds and disciplines ranging from integrative physiology to molecular biology to the physical chemistry of transition metal complexes. The spectacular spatial and temporal resolution of the requested Instrument will be used to provide non-invasive quantitative assessment of organ function in specific physiological states and disease processes. Regional myocardial systolic function will be assessed in mice with post-infarction heart failure, inherited proneness to dilated cardiomyopathy, left ventricular pressure-overload, chloride channel deficiency, sepsis, and ischemia-reperfusion injury. Remodeling of the great vessels and will be imaged in mice with atherosclerosis, diabetes, and pressure-overload. Cerebral infarction and microvascular function will be imaged in mice with diabetes and atherosclerosis. Corporeal adipose distribution and its consequent effects on cardiovascular function will be studied in genetic and diet-induced mouse models of obesity. The revolutionary concept of tumor vasculogenic mimicry will be physiologically characterized. New contrast agents for imaging cardiovascular structure and function, and for in vivo imaging of gene transfer, will be developed and tested. Significant local expertise in these technical and biomedical fields exists. The Projects are designed to fully utilize the present known capabilities of the requested Instrument, without requiring future hardware or software development. The University of Iowa has committed substantial financial and administrative resources toward successful and productive pursuit of biomedical knowledge using the requested Instrument.